DESEO INFERNAL
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: GAZ asido escogida desde que nació para ser la Mujer del Anticristo. Al cumplir la mayoria de edad PEPITO llega por Ella a la Tierra, dando lugar a un Incontrolable Deseo Infernal (Lemon explicido "PAGR" PEPITOxGAZ)
1. DESEO INFERNAL

**Hola Lindos esta es una locura mia para mi esta pareja es el uno para el otro.**

**Este Fic iba aser de un solo Cap, pero mi Querida Amiga con la que nos inventamos el "PAGR" me convensio de aserlo de 3 entregas. tan bien quiero aclarar algo sobre la personalidad de PEPITO, se la cambio demasiado por que este Fic mas bien era un juego que tengo con mi Amiga, ustedes solo disfrutenlo y recuerden que en el mundo de los Fic todo es posible XD **

**(Aviso: lemon explicido PEPITOxGAZ)**

**"DESEO INFERNAL"**

**Los** años habían pasado tenia la Edad de 18 recién cumplidos, su forma de ser era la misma siniestra e indiferente, su piel pálida y sus ojos furiosos ámbar, su cabello morado natural corto como siempre, no tenia la necesidad de maquillarse arelarse para ser como las otras chicas de su edad. Simplemente el mundo le daba igual, así que se encerraba en el suyo; jugando video-juegos, mas que un pasatiempo una vida. Jamás un pretendiente ¿seria que le temían? A ella le daba igual; ser oh no ser pretendida, si los chicos son parte de la podrida basura del mundo.

-Y que mas da simplemente jamás estaría con un simple chico de este deprimente mundo.

Esos eran los pensamientos de GAZ a un que en realidad rara vez se ponía a pensar en chicos, si su mundo solo eran los video-juegos y la pizza.

Una noche normal como todas las comunes

-Se había quedado dormida con su pijama Rosa con Alas, tenía su Esclavo 2 en las manos

No sintió que alguien había entrado en su peligrosa habitación; no era la primera vez, lo Asia a diario desde ase mucho

-La miraba todas las noches desde ase Años, esperando que tuviera la mayoría de edad y ese momento a llegado, se la llevaría con el al fin se cumpliría lo predestinado.

Se acerco a esa cama y le arrebato las sabanas de un solo jalón. Observo su cuerpo de 18 de edad, había esperado tanto por verlo así de desarrollado. Una sonrisa de lujuria nació de sus labios quería tenerla en ese instante ¡pero no, ese cuarto de común casa mortal no era digno!.

Se acerco a oler ese aroma que enloquecía, era tan diferente que el de todos los humanos.

GAZ sintió un olor azufre, era demasiado penetrante.

Que la despertó de golpe. vio a ese sujeto ¿Quien Maldita sea, era ese sujeto tan cerca de ella? ¿Como entro en su cuarto, burlando su seguridad? Su Ropa se le izo familiar, color negra, con un collar de calavera, tenia ojos rojos que quemaban. Uso un tono calmado.

**PEPITO**: Que bien que despertaste por que ya nos vamos.

GAZ se paro de su cama bruscamente, vio con furia a ese sujeto, que tenia cuernos, ojos rojos quemantes, cabello negro.

**GAZ**: ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA ENTRA A MI HABITACIÓN!.

**PEPITO**: ¿Quien soy? Simplemente tu "DUEÑO" desde antes que nacieras. No desperdiciemos mas tiempo en este asqueroso lugar, llamado Tierra, me Asquea estar aquí. Y se que a Ti también.

PEPITO ya no tenia la apariencia de un niño, ahora era la de un joven de 20 de edad, claro que eso podía ser prepectuó, un Demonio envejece demasiado lento. Pero su aspecto era el siniestro y escalofriante de siempre, con su vestimenta de color negra y su collar de calavera.

**Gaz**: ¿Qué te importa si me Asquea? Ni a mí me importa que te asquee. mas te dire que vale Salir de mi Habitacion ¡TE ARE VIVIR LAS PEORES PESADILLA DE TU VIDA!.

PEPITO sonrió con una mezcla de cinismo y Deseo. Vio el collar de calavera de GAZ en una mesita y lo tomo guardándolo en su bolsio

-Dio pequeños pasos Asia a GAZ. Ella le gruño molesta y le dio un golpe en la boca a puño cerrado. El recibió el golpe sintiendo que una pequeña gota de sangre brotaba de su labio inferior

-Se limpio la sangre con su mano, sus ojos se volvieron mas Rojos, se ponía ver que aparecía una delgada cola de Demonio de color roja detrás de el, su sonrisa de Cinismo y Deseo paso a ser de profunda Lujuria.

**PEPITO**: No es bueno que tientes a el Diablo, mejor dicho a su Hijo.

GAZ no sentía temor alguno, de seguro ese era algún conocido raro de su hermano fastidioso

-Lo tomo del cuello y lo vio con Rabia, mientras apretaba mas su cuello.

**GAZ**: Te are sufrí como nunca en tu vida ¡TE ARE PAGAR MUY CARO QUE HAYAS ENTRADO A MI HABITACIÓN!.

PEPITO tomo Las muñecas de GAZ con sus manos, apartando las manos de su cuello con facilidad. GAZ quedo sorprendida jamás había conocido a alguien que doblara su fuerza.

-PEPITO la siguió tomando de sus muñecas, y la topo a la pared de su cuarto, recostando todo su cuerpo en el suyo; chupo despacio una de sus orejas. GAZ forcejeaba por apartar a ese sujeto que apestaba Azufre, pero esa sensación de una húmeda boca chupando despacio una de sus orejas se sentía se sentía… ¡NO IMPORTAD COMO SE SENTIA! estaba Ardiendo en cólera, como se atrevía a chupar una de sus orejas ¿Asta a donde pensaba llegar?.

**GAZ**: ¡SUELTA MIS MUÑECAS! oh te juro que te las arrancare y te ¡OBLIGARE A COMERTELAS!

PEPITO a recostó mas su cuerpo sobre el de GAZ, apretó mas sus muñecas topándolas sobre su cabeza en la pared, la vio con sus ojos fuego con mas Deseo y Lujuria que antes.

**PEPITO**: Créeme que tengo pensado comerme algo muy distinto hoy.

GAZ se enfureció mas gruñéndole. PEPITO se éxito por completo al oírla gruñir tan molesta y sentir su cuerpo forcejeando bajo el suyo, tenerla tan cerca, sentir su olor, tener prisionero su cuerpo contra el suyo topado a esa pared, era demasiado excitante para contenerse.

PEPITO la BESO en los labios de la manera más brusca y ansiosa. Robándole su primer Beso, dejándola impactada por esas extrañas sensaciones que nunca había sentido, esa lengua explorando cada centímetro de su boca, esos movimientos de labios tan deseosos, sentir la respiración de ese ser aprisionando su cuerpo, sentir como el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a darle calor a el suyo, ¿seria agradable? Claro que lo era, pero lo que no aprobaba era que ese sujeto insiera eso sin su permiso.

No correspondería el Beso, lucho mas por apartar a ese sujeto de ella, pero era en vano.

El la siguió Besando mas profundamente, dejándola sin aire; rompió el Beso para morder sus labios, asiéndolos sangra sin notarlo.

-GAZ no sintió dolor por esa mordida que izo sangra sus labios, es mas le provoco una sensación placentera que no sabia como llamarla. PEPITO noto que había hecho sangra esos labios, los chupo saboreándolos esa Mortal sangre. Enserio Deseaba demasiado a esa Mortal, llevaba tanto fantaciando con su cuerpo, Ardiendo de Deseo planeando ese momento.

**GAZ**: Juro que te Matare.

GAZ uso el tono más Escalofriante para asustar a PEPITO. Claro que a el no le asusto en lo mas mínimo.

-Cualquier chica en su situación estaría temblando, pero GAZ lo que estaba era molesta.

PEPITO se excitaba mas al verla tan molesta, era claro que no la doblegaría a la primera; eso la Asia mas codiciable

-PEPITO lamio su cuello, roso sus dientes sobre el, su respiración era agitada por el Deseo, No soportaría mas ese escaso Autocontrol. Pero debía controlarse, no viviría lo mas ansiado en ese cuarto situado en la asquerosa Tierra.

GAZ abrió los ojos como platos al sentir un escalofrió agradable, por esos dientes rosando su cuello, mas sintiendo esa agitada respiración sobre su cuello.

**PEPITO**: Hora de irnos GAZ.

La vio a los ojos con determinación, dándole una sonrisa perversa, soltó sus muñecas. GAZ estaba apunto de golpearlo. Pero PEPITO no le dio tiempo, en un movimiento rápido la abrazo fuertemente con las 2 manos de la cintura

-Izo que un aura de fuego los rodiara y tele-trasportará en un segundo a el INFIERNO.

GAZ parpadeo un segundo viendo que ya no estaba en su cuarto, si no que en una habitación mas siniestra, con símbolos y figuras satánicas, velas rojas y negras, el olor Azufre se sentía mas fuerte.

-GAZ empezó a sudar, aparto bruscamente a PEPITO de ella mientras observaba esa habitación.

**GAZ**: ¿Que es este lugar?.

**PEPITO**: Mi cuarto.

**GAZ**: Melo suponía ¿pero donde estamos?.

**PEPITO**: en el INFIERNO.

GAZ se cruzo de brazos, con una enorme Rabia dijo.

**GAZ**: ¿ y ahora que izo DIB? Porque el hecho que me haya agradado el CHAMCHO OSCURO, No quiere decir que me llevare bien con todos los tipos Raros que El invoque con sus Rarezas.

PEPITO camino despacio donde Ella, asiéndola dar pasos así atrás. Sus ojos se habían vuelto mas Rojos estaban completamente encendidos, parresia que ardían con fuego.

-Podía ser GAZ pero esa mirada de fuego Ardiendo la izo retroceder. PEPITO uso el tono más siniestro y escalofriante que alguna vez haya usado en su vida.

**PEPITO**: Esto no tiene nada que ver con El Cabezón de Tu Mortal Hermano. Esto esta predestinado desde antes que nacieras ¿jamás te preguntaste porque nunca tuviste un pretendiente? Es porque mi Padre te eligió para Mi, eres la Elegida para ser LA MUJER DEL ANTICRISTO.

**GAZ**: ¿Que digites?.

Se le acabo el camino a GAZ ya no podía dar pasos así atrás, se había topado con la gigantesca cama de ese cuarto.

-PEPITO la empujo a la cama con las 2 manos de forma brusca.

**PEPITO**: Que eres Mi Mujer desde antes que nacer LA PRINCESA DEL INFIERNO.

PEPITO se arrojo sobre ella en esa cama de sabanas Negras; saco el collar de calavera de su bolsio y se lo puso a GAZ, le arranco su pijama Rosa con Alas con sus demoniacas garras. GAZ se enfureció, ese sujeto podía ser el hijo del Diablo oh lo que fuera, pero no solo por eso dejaría que insiera lo que quisiera con ella, sin su permiso.

PEPITO contemplo hipnotizado ese perfecto cuerpo desnudo que solo era cubierto con la pijama, gracias a sus garras esa pijama estaba destrozada; estaba contemplando ese cuerpo de joven de 18 de edad, no era parecido a el de las otras humanas "Es que Ella tenia algo Infernal" por algo su Padre la había Elegido, por lo mismo No había tocado ninguna Hembra, ni Demonia, Chacala, Concubina, Humana, se había guardado para ese momento.

GAZ aprovecho ese momento que ese tal Anticristo estaba como Idiota viendo su cuerpo desnudo, le dio un golpe a puño cerrado fuertemente en la nariz; pensó que así se lo quitaría de encima.

-Pero PEPITO no se movió, solo movió su cola de Demonio de la forma mas juguetona.

**PEPITO**: ya me canse de juegos GAZ.

PEPITO se arrojo como una Bestia en celo sobre GAZ, Besándola de forma brusca, deslizando sus manos con garras sobre sus bien formados pechos, separo sus piernas con una de las suyas.

GAZ intentaba golpearlo pero era en vano, el tenia todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo

-Quizás si era el hijo del Diablo para tener mas fuerza que Ella, GAZ gruñía con odio, tenia los ojos bien abiertos y no correspondía el Beso, no dejaba de mover sus manos. PEPITO dejo de Besarla para verla a los ojos, atrapo de nuevo sus muñecas y la sujeto con una de sus manos.

**PEPITO**: Más te vale relajarte y cooperar, oh será peor para Ti.

**GAZ**: ¡SUELTAME IDIOTA! ¡Y DETENTE AHORA!.

**PEPITO**: Ni siendo un simple Mortal me detendría.

**GAZ**: ¡TE ODIO!.

**PEPITO**: por algo se empieza.

PEPITO seguía sujetando sus muñecas con una de sus manos, comenzó a chupar el pezón de uno de los senos, mientras iba deslizando su otra mano por su abdomen plano.

Su delgada cola de Demonio acariciaba una de sus piernas. GAZ no pudo evitar dar un pequeño gemido por la sensación de esa boca húmeda chupando uno de sus pezones, comenzaba a excitarse pero se negaba a ceder. PEPITO se sintió complacido por ese leve gemido, pero sintió que ella intento ahogarlo, PEPITO le soltó las muñecas.

**PEPITO**: solo te lastimaras a Ti misma si no coperas.

PEPITO se aparto un segundo de Ella quitándose su ropa Negra, quedando solo con su collar de Calavera al igual que GAZ

-Ella vio que ese collar era como el suyo.

**PEPITO**: ¿Jamás te preguntaste porque toda tu vida haz llevado ese collar, el cual es idéntico a el que llevo puesto? Mi Padre te lo mando a poner cuando naciste como símbolo que estabas predestinada a ser Mi Esposa cuando tuvieras la mayoría de edad, los Demonios no asemos la ceremonia mortal de casarse, solo asemos en nuestra Mujer a la hembra mas Digna, y Tu lo eres para el hijo del Diablo.

La mirada de GAZ vio fijamente ese collar, pero no pudo evitar bajar un poco la mirada, viendo ese cuerpo desnudo bien formado, similar a el de un joven acleta de 20 de edad, tipo protagonista de un video-juego de pelea; había visto todo tipo de cosas siniestras en su vida, pero Nunca a un chico completamente desnudo. No pudo disimular su asombro, comenzó por primera vez en su vida a sonrojarse.

PEPITO lo noto, sonrió para si

-Tomo las manos de GAZ y las paso por su pecho. GAZ sintió agradable el contacto de las calientes manos de PEPITO, tomando sus frías manos, sentir que sus manos eran guidas por las de PEPITO por su marcado pecho, comenzó a deslizar sus manos ella sola sin notarlo bajando asta la parte mas Infernal de PEPITO, rosando su Infierno con sus suaves dedos.

El instinto de PEPITO despertó, obteniendo una enorme erección. Asiendo que los ojos de GAZ se abrieran como platos, su erección eran demasiado Bestial a como se imagino que serian.

-PEPITO se paro de la cama, tomo a GAZ de los hombros y la obligo a hincarse frente a El

Introdujo su enorme Erección en la boca de GAZ en un segundo sin avisar. GAZ estaba completamente sonrojada, Impactada, todo fue tan rápido. PEPITO tomo la cabeza de GAZ con sus 2 manos, moviéndola así atrás y así adelante, envistiendo esa húmeda boca a un ritmo rápido. GAZ sentía tan extraña esa sensación de ese enorme órgano en su boca

No podía negar que era placentero. Mas escuchando unos Infernales Rugidos de placer que comenzó a dar PEPITO, sentir su órgano en la boca de su Mortal era tan placentero.

GAZ sentía las garras de PEPITO en su cabeza, comenzó hacer el movimiento de atrás y adelante con su cabeza sola, quería oír más de esos Infernales Rugidos que le parecieron excitantes. PEPITO sintió que GAZ comenzó a cooperar, comenzó a envestir más su boca arqueando la espalda, sus Rugidos de placer eran más fuertes e Infernales, asustarían a cualquiera pero GAZ se estaba excitando. GAZ aumento sus movimientos de su cabeza, susionaba cada vez mas ese Infernal órgano que cada vez parresia mas que estaba apunto de liberarse, comenzaba asfixiarse, las envestidas de PEPITO en su boca eran muy rápidas. PEPITO introdujo sus garras en la cabeza de GAZ intentando no lastimarla, en un fuerte Rugido se dejo venir en su boca.

GAZ sintio que un espeso líquido caliente era descargado en su boca; intento tragarlo todo por instinto pero no pudo, era demasiado y casi término ahogándose, lucho por recuperar el aliento.

PEPITO extendió sus brazos dando un suspiro de placer.

GAZ lamio sus labios, ya había recuperado el aliento, no podía negar que ese liquido caliente sabia bien; bueno porque no probar mas sensaciones nuevas con ese tal hijo del Diablo

-GAZ se paro y vio fijamente esos ojos rojos.

**GAZ**: ¿Como se supone que te llamas?.

PEPITO la abrazo fuertemente de la cintura asiendo rosar sus sexos, mientras le daba pequeñas mordiditas en los hombros, uso un todo seductor para GAZ.

**PEPITO**: PEPITO.

GAZ daba leves gemidos sintiendo que ese órgano había vuelto a despertar y rosaba su Vagina, que sin notarlo estaba humedeciéndose, cada vez mas, además esas mordiditas en sus hombros eran excitantes.

**GAZ**: pues si estoy predestinada a esto, que sea lo mas Demoniaco que exista.

Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en los labios de PEPITO, sus ojos Rojos brillaron de forma Macabra, sus garras crecieron al igual que sus cuernos y dientes, ya tenia permiso de jugar en serio.

Cargo a GAZ en sus brazos y la arrojo a su cama de forma brusca, salto sobre ella

-Acaricio su rostro, mientras la besaba en los labios, sin cuidado destrozo sus labios mordiéndolos. GAZ sentía sus labios sangra, eso dolió pero a el mismo tiempo la excitaba; la provocaba a corresponder el Beso de la misma forma

-Comenzó a corresponder el Beso hipnotizada, ansiosa, perdiendo por primera vez el control de sus acciones, Deslizo sus manos en el pecho de PEPITO apretó sus tetillas mientras mordía sus labios. PEPITO sentía que sus labios eran mordidos siendo destrozados por los dientes de GAZ, comenzó a dar Rugidos excitado, deslizo sus manos con largas garras Demoniacas sobre sus pechos apretándolos, se detuvo acariciar uno asiéndole leve rasguños con sus garras.

GAZ daba pequeños pujidos de placer. PEPITO deslizo la otra mano por su plano estomago, bajando asta su vagina que estaba demasiado húmeda

-Introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, su garra no le izo daño porque estaba bastante lubricada.

**GAZ** : aaa,,,,,,,,, aaa,,,,

Dio un pujidos de placer al sentir que ese dedo con garras demoniacas entraba y salía de su vagina

-Acaricio con ansias la espalda de PEPITO con sus suaves manos, llegando a sus muslos, encontrando su delgada cola de Demonio; la acaricio, la floto con sus suaves manos inexpertas que parecían ser espectas.

PEPITO jadió al sentir que su cola de Demonio era acariciada; sintiendo un placentero escalofrió. Dejo de Besar los labios de GAZ, la vio con una profunda mirada de fuego, que la izo sudar y excitarse mas.

**PEPITO**: por lo que acabas de hacer, no prometo ser amable, sin importar que sea la primera vez.

**GAZ** : mejor.

GAZ le dio una escasa sonrisa a PEPITO, el se encendió mas. Su cuerpo Ardía parresia emanar fuego, bajo sus labios beso sus senos, su abdomen plano, sus piernas blancas

-Observo su Vagina húmeda por un segundo, lamio ese liquido blanco con un sabor Deleitoso; no lo pensó ni 2 veces y comenzó a meter su lengua en ella, la susiono uniendo sus labios, mientras acariciaba sus muslos rasguñándolos.

**GAS** : AA,,,,, ah,,,,, AA,,,, Pepito,,, AA,,,

PEPITO sintió que su Erección crecía, mas por escuchar su nombre con dificulta de la boca de su Mortal ¿Que tienen las Mortales que hipnotizan? Ahora entendía porque su Padre había elegido a su Madre. PEPITO susiono mas su Vagina, introdujo mas profundo su Infernal Lengua.

GAZ se retorcía, estaba enloquecida de placer, completamente poseída

-Se sujeto de los cuernos de PEPITO que habían crecido, pujando cada vez mas, diciendo su nombre con dificulta.

**GAS** : A,,,, Pepito,,, AA,,, oooh,,, Pepito,,,,,, AA.

PEPITO no soporto mas la aria suya ahora, alejo sus labios de su Vagina húmeda; sin ningún aviso la penetro en una fuerte y dolorosa envestida. Asiéndola sangra demasiado y gritar con un horrible dolor.

**GAZ** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!.

GAZ no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas de dolor; pero ya sabia que seria así, era GAZ debía luchar soportando ese dolor que en algún momento seria placentero. PEPITO tomo sus manos para que se sujetaran de las suyas, a recostó sus brazos en esa cama sombre su cabeza, vio que lloraba así que lamio sus lagrimas, era tan placentero estar dentro de ella, era demasiada estrecha y ese olor a sangre de virgen era demasiado excitante, que no podía evitar comportase como bestia en celo, no era su culpa había esperado demasiado por ese momento no tenia control de lo que Asia

-Comenzó a Envestirla moviéndose con mucha fuerza de forma salvaje y brusca, asiéndola sangra y gritar más.

**GAZ** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

**PEPITO**: Te juro,,, aaa,,,, que llegaras,,,, oooh,,, disfrutarlo.

La voz de PEPITO se había vuelto mas grabe que antes, comenzó a dar fuertes Rugidos de placer, más fuertes que los anteriores

-Las velas Negras y Rojas del cuarto parecían encenderse mas; PEPITO aumento el Ritmo. GAZ sujetaba tan fuerte las manos de PEPITO que introdujo sus uñas asiéndolas sangra, el dolor para GAZ aumentaba esas Envestidas eran muy Bestiales, y como no serlo si no eran de un chico común, si no del príncipe de los Demonios, sentía su piel Quemarse; porque PEPITO emanaba como fuego de su piel.

Pero extrañamente le encantaba oír esos Rugidos de placer, quería seguir oyéndolos, quería seguir sintiendo ese movimiento bestial de su cuerpo chocando contra el suyo, quería que ese ojos rojos estuviera complacido, quería que ese dolor llegara a gustarle

-GAZ movió sus caderas a un Ritmo igual a el de las Envestidas de PEPITO, luchando por aguantar el dolor y las lagrimas, comenzaba a sentir un placer indescriptible.

PEPITO se sorprendió al sentir que GAZ movía salvajemente sus caderas. Ella lo vio molesta, movió mas rápido sus caderas.

**GAZ**: ¡SIGUE! ¿oh acaso se canso tan rápido el Anticristo? ¡SIGUE!.

PEPITO no lo pensó y la Envistió de forma mas Bestial a un Ritmo sin piedad, parresia que esa cama era rodiada por fuego; PEPITO Rugía de la forma mas Demoniaca decía palabras en otra lengua con su voz muy grave. GAZ movía las caderas al mismo Ritmo y abrazo las caderas de PEPITO con sus piernas blancas, estaba enloquecida oyéndolo rugir y hablar en esa excitante lengua para ella, le gustaba mas esa voz grabe.

-La delgada cola de PEPITO acariciaba sus piernas.

**PEPITO**: ¡GAZ!,,, ¡GAZ!,,, ¡OH GAZ!.

Dijo entre gritos descontrolados, Rugiendo.

**GAZ** : ¡Pepito,,,, aaaahh, aaaahh,,!

Grito al borde de desfallecer, sintiendo que ese dolor del inicio ahora era un puro placer, que no se comparaba a nada que hubiera vivido antes, a ningún video-juego que hubiera Jugado, este era un placer Infernal.

PEPITO dio las Envestidas a una velocidad Inhumana, gritando sonidos escalofriantes, diciendo mas palabras en otra lengua. GAZ estaba complacida al oírlo así, esa velocidad tan Bestial, cada vez movía mas sus caderas y se quedaba sin aliento gritando su nombre.

**GAZ** : ¡Pepito! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡Pepito! ¡Pepito! ¡AAAAAAHH! ¡Sigue! ¡Sigue! ¡Pepito!.

PEPITO siguió Envistiéndola de una forma demasiado rápida y fuerte era su Mortal iba complacerla

-La cama con sabanas Negras temblaba, las velas Rojas y Negras se encendía mas, el aura de fuego al alrededor de la cama crecía.

GAZ arqueaba la espalda, no podía respirar por tanto gritar de placer el nombre de su demonio, sintió que el primer orgasmo de su vida venia, como un Infierno saliendo de ella. PEPITO mordió el cuello de GAZ, dando una ultima Envestida mas salvaje que las anteriores gritando el nombre de su ahora Esposa, mientras se dejaba venir dentro de ella. Se sujetaron mas de las manos conectados en ese momento del primer orgasmo de ambos.

**GAZ**: ¡PEPITO!.

**PEPITO**: ¡GAZ!.

GAZ grito sintiendo que ese liquido entraba por montones dentro de ella y la Quemaba. PEPITO mordió mas su cuello dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de GAZ.

GAZ intentaba recuperar el aliento, sintiéndose atrapada bajo el cuerpo de PEPITO.

PEPITO salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola con un brazo, con una expresión de satisfacción y tranquilidad. GAZ se dejo abrazar sintiendo que por primera vez en su vida encajaba en un lugar; por algo no era feliz en la Tierra si era la PRINCESA DEL INFIERNO.

**PEPITO**: Ahora eres Mi Mujer, te quedaras a vivir aquí con migo.

**GAZ**: ¿y que ahí de mi Padre?.

**PEPITO**: lo visitaremos, y yo te presentare a los míos.

GAZ se quedo callada no diría nada cursi, tomo su collar de calavera que colgaba de su cuello, PEPITO se lo había pues antes que todo, se abrazo mas a el, durmiendo tranquilamente después de tanto cansancio. Las velas del cuarto se consumieron y todo era tranquilidad. PEPITO tomo su collar de calavera con una mano, recordando cuando su padre le dijo que ese seria el mismo símbolo que su futura esposa tendría en el cuello como marca que le pertenecía en un futuro,

-PEPITO la abrazo **mas** con su brazos, apoyo su cabeza sobre la suya, oliendo que GAZ ya tenia su olor empernado en su cuerpo, serró sus ojos descansando, al fin tenia a su lado su DESEO INFERNAL.

**Que raro no XD bueno la segunda entrega se llamara "INFERNAL TORMENTO" ya la habia publicado aparte, pero ya que son 3 entregas mejor las coloco juntas, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos.**


	2. INFERNAL TORMENTO

_Hola Lindos les traigo la segunda Entrega de "DESEO INFERNAL" quizas somos muy pocos los fans de esta pareja y me diran que el PAGR no existe. Pero como los Fics son para dejar ir la imaginacion XD nacio esta idea del PAGR. Espero lo disfruten (Avisos Lemon explicido)_

**"INFERNAL TORMENTO"**

Comenzaba a quedarse dormido abrazando a su ahora Esposa. Todo había sido como esta predestinado

-GAZ dormía muy cansada abrazándolo sintiendo que su solitaria eh indiferente vida comenzaba a nacer felicidad.

Las Velas Rojas y Negras estaban consumidas. Había tranquilidad en ese Cuarto situado en el Infierno. Hasta que se escucho un alboroto en el pasio, Un Chico escapaba de un sin numero de Demoniacos guardias.

DIB: ¡DEJENME PASAR! Se que mi Hermana Menor esta en esa Infernal cámara de Tortura ¡POR JUPITER LA OI GRITAR!

Todos lo atacaban a la vez

-El apura suerte puro esquivar los ataques; corrió a la puerta del cuarto, la abrió con un artefacto que le dieron los OJOS INCHADOS. Esperaba ver lo peor ahí adentro, pero no estaba listo para lo que vio ante El.

DIB: ¡GAZ!

GAZ se despertó de forma brusca al oír el grito de su latoso Hermano, lo vio frente a esa Infernal cama testiga del Infernal momento con su ahora Esposo.

DIB no podía respira la escena era lo mas horroroso que había visto. Su Hermana Menor desnuda a simple vista en una cama tétrica abrazada por un chico que hasta con los ojos cerrados se notaba que era un Demonio ¿Que significaba esto?

DIB: ¡GAZ! ¡¿TU QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI HERMANA!?

DIB miraba con rabia a PEPITO, El cual miraba serio a los Guardias que entraban temerosos a el cuarto.

GAZ se cubrió con las sabanas Negras, gruñendo molesta por tener que soportar a su Latoso Hermano hasta en su nueva casa.

GUARDIAS: Por favor perdónenos su majestad, sabemos que hoy era su noche de Bodas. Sacaremos de inmediato a este simple mortal.

DIB: ¿Noche de Bodas?… GAZ

GAZ: ¡DIB LARGATE DE AQUI!

PEPITO se paro de la cama muy sereno, hizo aparecer su ropa negra puesta en un segundo.

PEPITO: no ase falta es mi Cuñado. Guardias retírense.

Los Demoniacos Guardias salieron del Cuarto. DIB miraba a la defensiva a PEPITO.

DIB: ¿CUÑADO? No se que tramas bestia del Inframundo, pero mi Hermana y yo nos vamos ahora mismo.

GAZ se paro de la cama cubriéndose con una sabana negra, solo llevaba puesto su collar de calavera idéntico al de PEPITO, vio con rabia a DIB.

GAZ: El único que se ira ahora mismo eres tu DIB ¡OSINO TE JURO QUE LO LAMENTARAS!

DIB: Pero GAZ escuche ruidos en tu Cuarto, me preocupe al ver que tu seguridad estaba desactivada, emanaba un penetrante olor azufre de tu cuarto; me comunique con los OJOS INCHADOS todos tenían la teoría que habías sido raptada por algún ser sobre natural. Me fue muy difícil venir aquí, me Aterre al oírte gritar debites vivir una horrible Tortura. Por favor perdóname por no venir antes.

DIB abrazo muy preocupado a su Hermana, Ella solo se quedo quieta indiferente a ese abrazo.

GAZ: Uhm

PEPITO solo los vea. DIB sintió el mismo olor penetrante del cuarto solo que esta vez Emanaba del cuerpo de GAZ.

DIB: ¡GAZ APETAS AZUFRE! ¿Porque, no me digas que…?

DIB vio con un Infinito odio a PEPITO; lo tomo de su camisa negra.

DIB: ¡TU SER DEMONIACO TE APROBECHATES DE MI HERMANA!

PEPITO aparto a DIB fácilmente de el con una mano asiéndolo caer bruscamente a el suelo. Le dijo de forma calmada.

PEPITO: Aprovecharse no. Ella estaba predestinada desde su Nacimiento hacer mi Esposa. En otras palabras fue elegida por el Diablo para ser la Esposa del Anticristo. Mi Princesa del Infierno.

DIB se paro rápido del suelo y cargo a GAZ como saco de Papas.

DIB: Pues siento a ruinar tu profecía hijo de Chacal. Por que mi Hermana se va con migo.

DIB apretó un botón de un reloj especial que le dieron los OJOS INCHADOS, en un segundo fueron Tele-Trasportados a el cuarto de GAZ.

DIB: ¡LO LOGRAMOS! ¡LO LOGRE! GAZ estas a Salvo.

Dijo con un tono triunfante. GAZ se aparto de El con Ira, comenzó a golpearlo.

GAZ: ¡QUIEN TE DIJO QUE NECESITABA SER RESCATADA!

DIB: ¡AAHH! ¡GAZ ESO DUELE!

Lo golpeo con mas odio, mientas se retorcía de dolor.

GAZ: ¡TE EH DICHO QUE NO TE METAS EN MIS COSAS!

Lo siguió golpeando hasta que se harto y lo arrojo por la ventana del cuarto. Estaba tan molesta ¿Por que ahora que se sentía por primera vez en su lugar, tenia que llegar su Hermano arruinarlo todo?

-Que tal sino podía volver a el Infierno, si jamás se volvía a sentir como se sintió, ese extraño sentimiento llamado felicidad; tomo su Collar de Calavera con su mano sintiendo el mayor de los Temores, no volver a ver a PEPITO. Dijo para si.

GAZ: PEPITO.

Apretó más su Collar de Calavera con su mano.

PEPITO: Tu Hermano es muy Ingenuo.

GAZ sintió su piel Erizarse al oír esa voz asiendo eco en su cuarto, voltio a ver a los lados buscando a su dueño

-Vio a PEPITO recostado cómodamente en su cama, la vio a los ojos asiéndola tembra de Deseo por el hecho de estar solos de nuevo.

PEPITO: Así que deje que pensara que te rescato.

GAZ: ¿por que?

PEPITO: El te Quiere GAZ.

GAZ: Uhm

Le desvió la mirada cerrando la ventana.

GAZ: Es un Tonto.

PEPITO se paro y la abrazo bruscamente por la espalda, abrió despacio la sabana negra que la cubría; le susurro chupando una de sus orejas.

PEPITO: Eres Mala.

GAZ sintió su respiración volverse agitada al igual que su Temperatura Elevarse por sentir el aliento de PEPITO en su oreja susurrándole con tono perverso, era tan excitante la sensación de su húmeda boca chupando su oreja.

PEPITO: Creo que mereces un Infernal Tormento.

Hizo caer la sabana que la cubría, lamio despacio su delgado cuello; a un abrazándola por la Espalda, deslizaba una de sus Manos por su abdomen plano llevando a su vagina.

GAZ: aaa,, PEPITO,,,

Dijo en un suspiro serrando sus ojos, sintiéndose en su perfecto Infierno. PEPITO introdujo 2 de sus dedos en esa vagina que comenzó a humedecerse con liquido caliente, mientras dejaba de lamer su cuello para susionarlo; estaba completamente Excitado su deseo por esa Mortal aumentaba, su Erección despertaba y rosaba los desnudos Muslos de GAZ.

GAZ: aaaa,,,, PEPITO,,,aaah

Comenzaba hadar suaves pujidos por sentir esos Infernales dedos entra cada vez mas profundo en su Vagina. PEPITO dejo de susionar su cuello dejándole Marca, para besar y darle pequeñas Mordiditas a su Nuca, le susurro en tono Seductor.

PEPITO: ¿Quieres tu Infernal Tormento aquí para despedirte de tu antiguo Cuarto?

PEPITO Metía y sacaba cada vez mas profundo sus Dedos en esa Vagina que comenzaba aprisionarlos, su Erección rosaba más los desnudos Muslos de GAZ por que ya había despertado por completo.

GAZ: aaaah,,, Si,,, aaah,,, atorméntame ahora,,, oooh,,,, aaah

PEPITO la voltio para Besar sus Labios de forma brusca y apasionada sin sacar sus dedos de esa humedad Vagina, la Besaba mas apasionado mordiendo sus labios destrozándolos y asiéndolos sangra, mientras sus cuernos y Garras crecían y su mirada se volvía mas quemante, su cola delgada roja de Demonio aparecía moviéndose de forma juguetona.

GAZ correspondía el Beso de la misma forma brusca y apasionada, sentía sus labios sangra pero no le dolía le excitaba, ella también mordía los labios de PEPITO y los Asia sangra aumentando la excitación de su Demonio; metía sus blancas manos bajo la camisa negra de PEPITO acariciando ese pecho marcado y pellizcando sus tetillas.

PEPITO rugió con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, empujo a GAZ a esa cama que la vio crecer y se lanzo sobre ella. Cierto que ese simple Cuarto en la Tierra no era digno de un momento así, pero seria una pequeña despedida para su esposa, diciéndole adiós de esa manera a su antiguo cuarto.

PEPITO lamio los dedos que habían estado en la vagina de su Esposa mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos. GAZ estaba poseída ese Príncipe de los Demonios la tenia Enloquecida, deseaba tanto sentir ese cuerpo que Emana fuego chocar con el suyo.

Sus Manos buscaban su pantalón quería arrancarlo, necesitaba tanto sentirlo dentro de ella. PEPITO miraba la mirada de Deseo y desesperación de GAZ, sonrió para si por tener a su Mortal deseosa por El.

GAZ volvió a Besarlo en los Labios apasionada introduciendo su lengua cada vez mas profundo; abrió sus piernas y aprisiono ese demoniaco cuerpo sobre Ella, sentía esa Enorme Erección rosando su vagina que cada vez se volvía mas humedad ¡PERO ESE MALDITO PANTALON QUE ESTORBA!

Comenzó abajarlo sintiendo su cuerpo Quemarse por el fuego que la piel de su PEPITO emana. PEPITO acariciaba de forma brusca su cuerpo ansioso deslizaba sus manos en sus Senos. GAZ estaba a punto de deshacerse de ese estorboso pantalón

-cuando tocaron a la puerta.

DIB: ¡GAZ! No entiendo por que estas molesta ¡POR JUPITER! Si te salve ¿podemos hablar?

Toco más a la puerta. GAZ estaba enfurecida; aparto bruscamente a PEPITO de encima de Ella arrojándolo a el suelo. PEPITO se quejo al caer de golpe.

GAZ: ¡DIB LARGATE! ¡NO VUELBAS A TOCAR MI PUERTA!

PEPITO: Que carácter.

DIB escucho del otro extremo de la puerta.

DIB: ¿GAZ estas con alguien?

GAZ: ¡NO, AHORA VETE!

DIB hizo algo que jamás se atrevería hacer, pero sabia que su Hermana no estaba bien ¿como iba a estarlo? Si estuvo en las manos de un Demonio en el Infierno

-DIB abrió la puerta con temor.

PEPITO vio la peria de la puerta girar, en un movimiento rápido cargo a GAZ y corrió a el baño, cerro con doble llave la puerta.

GAZ: ¿Que haces? Solo le ordenare que se largué, no tenemos que escondernos.

PEPITO abrió la regadera del baño, viendo con deseo a los ojos a GAZ.

PEPITO: GAZ déjate llevar.

Dijo en tono perverso. GAZ lo miraba con mas deseo ese Demonio se había llevado su razón; lo empujo a la Regadera y besándolo en los labios, mientras arrancaba su camisa y ese estorbo pantalón dejándolo solo con su Collar de Calavera, necesitaba tocar toda esa piel quemante, destrozo toda esa ropa negra por la desesperación. PEPITO correspondía el Beso dejándose arrancar su ropa apegando mas su cuerpo a el de GAZ abrazándola fuertemente de las caderas, asiendo que su Enorme Erección que palpitaba rosara su Humedad Vagina. El baño se llenaba de vapor.

Mientras que DIB entraba a el Cuarto. Buscando a GAZ con la mirada.

DIB: ¿GAZ estas aquí?

Escucho la Regadera y vio salió vapor de abajo de ella.

DIB: Tal vez deba de dejarla sola un momento. Ahora que lo pienso ese hijo de Chacal dijo que GAZ tenia la mayoría de edad ¿En que momento paso eso? Por SATURNO el tiempo vuela. Bueno hablare luego con ella y tal vez y solo tal vez, deje de hablar solo.

Salió del Cuarto cerrando la puerta. Mientras en el baño. PEPITO besaba el cuello de GAZ bajando sus labios a sus Senos, besándolos mientras sus manos se deslizaban en su espalda buscando sus Muslos. GAZ arqueaba la espalda sintiendo las gotas frías de la Regadera caer en su cuerpo.

GAZ: aaa, el agua esta fria,,,, aaa,,

Dijo entre un pujido tomando con sus manos los cuernos de PEPITO que habían crecido. El besaba y mordía las puntas de sus Pezones; mientras aumentaba el vapor en el cuarto, bajo mas sus labios besando ese abdomen plano, se incoo ante su Esposa abriendo un poco sus piernas, sentía las gotas frías de la Regadera mojar su cabeza, ni el agua mas fría apagaría su fuego interior, roso sus Infernales Labios a esa humedad Vagina. GAZ sentía el agua fría caer en su cuerpo la piel se le erizaba mas sintiendo la respiración de su Esposo sobre su Vagina, lo topo mas a ella jalándolo de los cuernos. PEPITO unió sus labios a esa zona que tanto lo deseaba, comenzó a meter su lengua en esa vagina volviendo aprobar su sabor que lo encendía, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus blancas piernas y subían a sus Muslos.

GAZ: Aaaah,,,, PEPITO,,, aaaah,,

GAZ abría mas sus piernas se sujetaba de los cuernos de PEPITO, sintiendo como El metía cada vez mas su lengua en su vagina y comenzaba a susionarla.

GAZ: ¡AAAHH PEPITO!

Grito por la excitación porque PEPITO susionaba mas y mas su Vagina, sus Manos apretaban sus Muslos rosando sus Garras en ellos.

GAZ: aaaaaah,,,,,, Pe, ,pi,,to,,,aaah,,

GAZ sentía que un Infierno salía dentro de Ella y se descargaba en la boca de PEPITO. El saboreo todo ese caliente liquido que sabia a estaxis.

GAZ respira con dificulta, pero jalo a PEPITO de los cuernos levantándolo del suelo, lo topo a la pared del baño, lo vio a los ojos su mirada Ámbar se había vuelto quemante como la suya, tomo su Órgano Erecto que palpitaba mas, comenzó a flotarlo con las 2 manos cada vez mas rápido.

PEPITO comenzó a Rugir de placer, por sentir esas Gotas frías de Agua caer en su cuerpo y volverse en vapor, se retorcía por la sensación de las Mortales manos de GAZ flotando su Erección cada vez más rápido. GAZ le mordió el cuello, asiéndolo Rugir mas fuerte, se Incoo y metió ese Infernal Órgano en su Boca por completo.

PEPITO comenzó a Envestir esa Boca que susionaba su Erección; pero sintió el mayor escalofrió de placer al sentir que GAZ atapaba su delgada cola de Demonio y la acariciaba mientras susionaba mas su Órgano.

PEPITO Rugía más y comenzaba a decir palabras en otra Lengua con voz mas grabe, Envestía mas violento esa Boca. GAZ estaba complacida por esos rugidos y palabras en otra lengua que la Excitaba mas, sentía su cabello mojado por las gotas frías de la Regadera cayendo en su cabeza. PEPITO puso sus manos en la cabeza de GAZ intentando no lastimarla con sus demoniacas garras, Rugía mas envistiendo mas rápido esa boca.

GAZ movía atrás y adelante su cabeza, susionando con más presión ese Órgano, acariciaba mas esa delgada cola.

PEPITO: ¡GAZ!

Grito sintiendo fuego salir dentro de El, viniéndose dentro de la Boca de GAZ. Esta vez Ella trago todo ese líquido caliente que le quemaba la garganta pero le encantaba. PEPITO respiraba con dificulta, no podía ver nada por el vapor del baño, solo sintió como GAZ se paraba del suelo y acariciaba sus piernas con sus manos mientras besaba su Marcado pecho

Sentir esas suaves manos acariciar su cuerpo y esos mortales Labios recorrer su pecho. Basto para que su Instinto mas Infernal despertara, volviendo a despertar su Erección, tomo las piernas de GAZ y las rodio en sus caderas, penetrándola con rudeza.

GAZ: ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡PEPITO!

Grito de placer rodeando su cuello con sus manos, comenzó a mover sus caderas a un Ritmo rápido. PEPITO sostuvo las piernas de GAZ rosándola con sus garras, comenzó a Envestirla a un Ritmo Inhumano.

GAZ: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH PEPITO!

PEPITO: ooh,,, enpiesa,,,aaah,, tu tormento,,,, ooh

La casa comenzó hacer Rodeada por un aura de fuego, mientras el vapor aumentaba en el baño. Sus miradas Queman el uno a el otro, GAZ movía mas sus caderas. PEPITO aumentaba cada vez mas su velocidad en las salvajes Envestidas arqueando su Espalda. El agua de la Regadera caía mas fría, GAZ sentía que su piel también Emana fuego como la de PEPITO, sentía su cuerpo chocar con el suyo, esa sensación del agua fría y el fuego de sus cuerpos chocando era tan placentera como electricidad recorriéndolos. Las Envestidas se volvían mas Brutales sin piedad alguna.

GAZ: ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡PEPITO! ¡PEPITO! ¡PEPITO!

PEPITO: ¡GAZ! ¡GAZ! ¡OH GAZ!

GAZ: ¡SIGUE! ¡SIGUE! ¡SIGUE!

GAZ movía mas sus caderas, dejo de rodear el cuello de PEPITO con sus manos y comenzó abrazarlo aferrándose a su espalda, introduciendo sus uñas en ella, el placer aumentaba por las salvajes Envestidas de PEPITO; no noto que su cabello se volvía negro y le crecían cuernos y garras demoniacas, su mirada seguía siendo Ámbar pero con un toque Rojizo.

GAZ: ¡AAAAHHH PEPITO AAAAAHHH! ¡SIGUE!

Serraba con mas presión sus ojos por tanto placer junto, movió aun mas sus caderas cosa que hizo aumentar mas las Envestidas de PEPITO que eran tan bruscas que comenzaban a robarle el aire, El Rugía entre diciendo palabras en otra lengua. Los focos de la casa comenzaban a explotar, se fue la Electricidad en la Ciudad, la casa comenzó a tembra y el aura de Fuego rodeaba más Encendida la casa, causa de tanta energía demoniaca junta. GAZ lo abrazaba mas aferrándose a El, sentía que se consumía con tanto placer. PEPITO alquilaba mas su espalda rugiendo, envistiéndola cada vez mas rápido.

GAZ: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡PEPITO! ¡AAAAAHHHH!

PEPITO: ¡GAZ!

Aumento sus Envestidas los gritos de GAZ eran desgarradores, metía mas su nuevas garras en la espalda de su Esposo asiéndola sangra mas, se sentía desfallecer, era un placer doble a el de la primera vez.

GAZ: ¡PEPITO!

PEPITO: ¡GAZ!

La casa se sacudía en un fuerte terremoto, las alarmas de los autos se encendían, los vidrios de las ventanas de las casas de la Ciudad sin nombre se quebraban, seguía en un profundo apagón, la única luz era la inmensa Aura de fuego que rodeaba la casa. GAZ sentía una ráfaga de fuego recorrer su cuerpo y salir en un inferna Orgasmos.

GAZ: ¡PEPITO!

PEPITO: ¡GAZ!

Grito dándole las ultimas y mas fuertes Envestidas sintiendo el mayor Orgasmo de su cuerpo salir de El viniéndose dentro de su Esposa. GAZ sintió que ese liquito caliente descargarse en Ella quemándola por dentro cosa que ya amaba; respiraba con dificulta luchando por recuperar el aliento aun abrazando a PEPITO. El respiraba agitado aparto las piernas de GAZ de sus caderas, busco sus labios para Besarlos salvajemente sin importarle que le robaba el poco aliento que le quedaba. GAZ no podía respirar pero correspondió el Beso a como pudo, comenzaba a sentir algo por ese Demonio, pero no sabia como llamarlo. PEPITO rompió el Beso chupando sus labios, le susurro.

PEPITO: Te Amo.

Las Alarmas de los Autos se apagaron, la casa dejo de sacudirse el terremoto desapareció, el Aura de fue alrededor de la casa se desvaneció. GAZ miro fijamente esos ojos Rojos que la derretían, dijo sin pensarlo con la guardia baja.

GAZ: yo también Te Amo PEPITO.

PEPITO le dio una serena sonrisa mientras observaba el cambio en su Esposa; su cabello negro, sus nuevas Garras y Cuernos, su mirada aun Ámbar pero con toque rojizo, eso solo significaba que ya era su Esposa oficial serró la Regadera, el vapor se Evaporaba.

PEPITO: Bien hora de irnos Princesa del Infierno.

Hizo aparecer su Ropa puesta y el atuendo de siempre en GAZ.

-DIB entro corriendo a el Cuarto y toco la puerta del baño preocupado.

DIB: ¡GAZ! ¡LA CASA SE QUEMABA, SE CORTO LA ELECTRICIDAD! ¡POR JUPITER NO SENTITES EL TERREMOTO! ¡ES EL JUICIO FINAL!

Toco más fuerte la puerta. GAZ abrazo a PEPITO con expresión de fastidio, odiaba la estúpida voz de su Hermano.

GAZ: Vámonos ya.

Abrazo mas fuerte a PEPITO escondió su rostro en su pecho, quería disimular que estaba algo triste porque para variar su padre no estaba en casa y se iría sin despedirse. PEPITO la rodio con sus brazo notando lo que su Esposa sentía.

PEPITO: Descuida, volveremos de visita.

La Beso apasionado en los labios asiendo aparecer un Aura de fuego rodeándolos. GAZ correspondía el Beso perdida en el

-DIB abrió la puerta de una Patada preocupado que su Hermana no contestaba. Sus ojos Ámbar se abrieron como platos al ver a GAZ y PEPITO abrazados Besándose siendo rodeados por un Aura de fuego; desaparecieron ante El, Tele-Trasportados a el Infierno.

DIB: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Grito atemorizado al ver su única Hermana desaparecer.

GAZ y PEPITO volvieron a el Infierno a Gobernar junto a el Padre de PEPITO, Visitan la familia de GAZ una vez por año

-DIB casi asimila la idea de ser el Cuñado del Anticristo. A el Profesor MEMBRANA le pareció que PEPITO era un Joven muy Agradable cuando lo conoció. GAZ vive feliz en el Infierno viviendo a diario el placentero Infernal Tormento que es ser la Esposa de PEPITO.

* * *

_jajaja pobre DIB XD espero les haya gustado, falta la entrega final. espero sus comentarios._

_Nos vemos._


	3. FAMILIA INFERNAL

**_Hola Lindos, bien esta es la ultima entrega de este Fic, primero solo seria de un solo Cap, pero luego nacio la continuacion y termino siendo de 3 entregas._**

**_Quiero agradecerles a quienes leyeron esta raresa de Fic con esta pareja nada conosida, bueno mas bien fue una idea rara de una Amiga y mia "PAGR" XD nuestro lado de Fans no puede evitar emparejar a todos los personajes del Maestro Jhonen Vasquez, como Juego._**

**_Bueno aclarare algunas cosas al final del Cap, espero lo disfruten (Aviso Lemon Explicido)_**

**"FAMILIA INFERNAL"**

Caminaba a paso rápido a su Cuarto, estaba molesta con todo el concejal del Infierno. Se empeñaban en llevarle la contraria sobre sus ideas para triplicar las torturas a las Almas condenadas ¿Si un Alma ya esta condenada en el Infierno por que no aumentar su sufrimiento? Pero no los concejales decían que debían llevar el Protocolo con el Nivel de dolor de siempre.

GAZ alegaba que en la Tierra el hecho de abrí los ojos cada día era el doble de tortura, que esas simples torturas de Protocolo.

-Entro a su Cuarto gruñendo.

GAZ: ¡TONTOS! Concejales.

-PEPITO estaba acostado en la Infernal cama sabanas Negras, a simple vista se miraba Agotado, tenía los ojos cerrados intentando descansar la vista.

PEPITO: ¿Día pesado GAZ?

GAZ: Esos Estúpidos Concejales de tu Padre, no sabrían diferenciar una verdadera Tortura a menos que Yo Masticara sus ojos ¡DESPUES DE SACARLOS!

PEPITO se sentó en la cama, sobándose las cienes.

PEPITO: Mañana hablo con Ellos.

GAZ se acerco a El molesta.

GAZ: Sus antiguas Ideas ya no funcionan, el concepto de Dolor ha cambiado en los últimos siglos.

GAZ se cruzo de brazos, esos Concejales la sacaban de quicio. PEPITO olvido su cansancio al ver a su Esposa tan molesta frente a El, verla así lo encendía.

-La jalo de las caderas y la sentó sobre sus Piernas, uso un tono seductor, respirando en su cuello, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos.

PEPITO: GAZ estas tensa.

GAZ sentía como su cólera bajaba y su Temperatura subía, al sentir que PEPITO comenzaba a bajar sus Manos sobre sus Piernas. Escucharlo usar ese tono Seductor y sentir su respiración en su Cuello, la estremecía mas por el hecho de estar sentada sobre las piernas de su Demonio, su respiración se volvía agitada por sentir esas Garras rosar sus pantaletas dando a entender que se las Desgarraría.

Habían pasado 8 Años desde que la reclamo como suya al cumplir la Mayoría de Edad, y aun la enloquecía de Deseo como la primera vez.

Se aparto de El y lo empujo a la cama lanzándose sobre El, besándolo en los Labios desesperada y Ansiosa, quería olvidar el Estrés del día a día en sus brazos. PEPITO correspondía el Beso de la misma forma, mientras sus Garras crecían para Desgarrar toda esa estorbosa Ropa, sintiendo su Demoniaco Instinto despertar, la temperatura de su cuerpo explotar por el deseo Asia esa Semi-Mortal. 8 Años habían pasado desde que se cumplió lo predestinado y su Deseo por Ella en vez de apagarse mas crecía, cada vez que estaba con Ella la terminaba deseando Mas y Mas. Sus Garras estaban apunto de desgarrar su ropa cuando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

JINY: ¡PADRE! ¡MADRE! ¡PEDRITO LO HIZO DE NUEVO!

PEDRITO: ¡NO ES CIERTO! Cállate JINY.

PEDRITO y JINY un par de Demoniacos y Lindos Gemelitos de 7 años, fruto de ese Infernal Matrimonio, habían abierto la Puerta.

Eran la misma Imagen de sus Padres, PEDRITO con el estilo de cabello de PEPITO y ojos Ámbar con un toque rojizo, usaba el típico Atuendo Negro con un Collar de Calavera Negro. JINY tenía el mismo estilo de cabello de GAZ pero profundamente Negro como lo usaba ahora, usaba el típico atuendo Negro con pantaletas rosado oscuro, un collar de Calavera blanco, sus ojos también eran Ámbar con un toque rojizo.

Ambos tenían Cuernitos y pequeñas Garritas, poseían poderes que iban descubriendo. Eran muy Inquietos como cualquier Niño de 7 Años.

GAZ rompió el Beso y vio con mirada asesina a PEPITO. El le desvolvió la mirada molesto.

PEPITO: No le pusiste seguro a la Puerta GAZ.

GAZ: Uhm.

GAZ se quito de encima de PEPITO y se paro de la Cama, PEPITO se sentó en la cama viendo a sus Hijos.

PEPITO: ¿Niños que les e dicho de tocar la Puerta?

JINY se meció a los lados Inocentemente, intentando Recordar.

JINY: Que si no lo asemos la Puerta se ofenderá?

PEDRITO se golpeo la frente viendo a su Hermana molesto.

PEDRITO: ¡NO ERA ESO! PA dijo que si no tocábamos la Puerta antes de entra, MA nos arrancaría los Cuernos con sus Manos.

JINY tembló al oír eso y ver la mirada Quemante de su Madre. Corrió a la cama y abrazo una de las Piernas de su Padre, buscando protección.

JINY: PADRE por favor no permitas que MADRE me arranque los Cuernos, si no toque la Puerta fue culpa de PEDRITO.

PEDRITO: ¡NO ES CIERTO! Soplona.

PEDRITO noto que su Madre lo miraba de forma Asesina, también corrió a la cama y abrazo la otra Pierna de su Padre, buscando protección.

GAZ se cruzo los brazos molesta, Amaba a sus Hijos pero deberían estar dormidos a esa hora ¡Y TOCAR LA MALDITA PUERTA! pudieron a ver visto algo Traumático.

PEPITO sobo la cabeza de sus Crías, estaba agotado todo el día los había pasado cuidando, mientras GAZ estaba en esa reunión con los Concejales, esos Gemelos absorbían tiempo completo y Energía vital.

PEPITO: Niños según yo los había dejado dormidos.

JINY: Si PADRE pero PEDRITO volvió sacarle los ojos a los Guardias de afuera de nuestro Cuarto.

PEDRITO: Perdón PA pero no puedo evitar sacárselos y Masticarlos, su sabor están viscosa.

PEPITO los cargo y se paro de la Cama.

PEPITO: Masticar Ojos PEDRITO, me pregunto a quien te parecerás. Niños díganle buenas noches a Mamá.

JINY: Buenas noches MADRE.

PEDRITO: Adiós MA.

GAZ: adiós Niños, y la próxima vez toquen la Puerta.

Les dio un Beso en la Frente sin bajar su semblante Serio.

PEPITO los llevo a su Cuarto cargándolos, tenían más Apego con El por que era más Flexible que GAZ con Ellos.

Si que había sido un día Cansado. Después de dejarlos supuestamente Dormidos

-Volvió a su Cuarto y se tiro Agotado en la Cama. GAZ cerro con doble llave la Puerta, y se a recostó sobre PEPITO en la Cama; se había cambiado su Atuendo de siempre por una Bata color Vino.

Comenzó a Besar el Cuello de PEPITO mientras metía sus blancas manos bajo su camisa Negra. EL tenia los ojos cerrados por el cansancio.

PEPITO: Mañana te toca cuidarlos Tu GAZ.

GAZ: PEPITO abre los Ojos ¿No estarás pensando en Dormir? ase una semana que ¡NADA!

PEPITO abrió los ojos y se topo con los Achinados y Ámbar con un toque Rojizo ojos de su Esposa, sentirla recostada sobre El era estimulante.

PEPITO: asido una semana difícil GAZ, las Garras de los Gemelos están creciendo a el Doble, eso los tiene más Inquietos. A un que.

-Toma las Piernas de GAZ y las abrió entre sus Caderas, con una Mano le arrebato la Bata, dejando cada centímetro de su Piel desnudo, en un movimiento Brusco la coloco bajo de su cuerpo. Comenzó a quitarse su Camisa Negra viéndola con mirada Quemante y de profundo Deseo.

PEPITO: Jamás estaré cansado para esto.

GAZ lo atrajo con sus brazos y comenzó a Besarlo mas desesperada que antes, mordiendo sus Labios y destrozándolos, sus Manos se deslizaban en su Espalda. PEPITO acariciaba las Piernas de su Esposa rosándolas con sus Garras, correspondía el Beso mas Apasionado, adoraba que su Esposa le mordiera y destrozara los Labios, El Asia lo mismo, comenzaba a dar Rugidos de excitación, sintiendo que su Erección despertaba.

Pero tubo que deprimirla al escuchar que Tocaban Mil veces a la Puerta.

PEDRITO: ¡PA! ¡MA!

JINY: ¡PADRE! ¡MADRE!

PEPITO ahogó un fuerte rugido de Rabia que se hubiera escuchado hasta en la Tierra, lo ahogó porque no quería asustar a sus Hijos.

-No ayudaba que GAZ le dio una fuerte Bofetada en la cara.

GAZ: ¡TONTO PENSE QUE LOS HABIAS DEJADO DORMIDOS!

Se volvió a escuchar que tocaban más fuerte la Puerta.

PEDRITO: ¡PAS ESTO ES IMPORTANTE!

JINY: ¡MUCHO!

PEPITO intento guardar su serenidad, pero no pudo evitar gritar.

PEPITO: ¡PEDRITO Y JINY! ¡VUELBAN ADORMIR HABLAMOS MAÑANA!

Seguían tocando la puerta.

JINY: ¡PERO NUESTRAS GARRAS YA CRECIERON!

Dijo muy emocionada, PEDRITO hablo igual de emocionado.

PEDRITO: y Yo acabo de Degollar a alguien con Ellas.

Serian grandes logros para felicitarlos, pero GAZ estaba furiosa.

GAZ: ¡PEDRITO Y JINY! ¡EMPAQUEN SALDREMOS!

Los Gemelos corrieron a empacar, asustados por el tono de Furia de su Madre.

GAZ se aparto de PEPITO y busco su Bata, El la vio confundido al igual que frutado.

PEPITO: ¿Empacar?

GAZ: Tengo una Idea.

* * *

Sonó el Timbre de una común Casa de la Ciudad sin Nombre.

Un Joven Ojos Ámbar abrió la Puerta sin esperar quienes estaban detrás de ella, un fuerte Escalofrió lo golpeo, comenzó a sudar con sus Ojos abiertos como platos.

DIB: ¡POR SATURNO!

PEDRITO y JINY: ¡TIO DIB!

Los Gemelos se arrojaron sobre DIB, tirándolo a el suelo, abrazándolo, a ruñándolo y sacándole sangre con sus Garras sin notarlo.

DIB: ¡POR JUPITER ESO DUELE!

PEDRITO: Te Extrañe Tío DIB.

JINY: y Yo te Extrañe más.

DIB intento levantarse a como pudo, los Gemelos se colgaban de su Gabardina Negra.

PEPITO y GAZ entraron con unas Maletas, Negras con unas figuritas satánicas y tiernas.

PEPITO: Niños les recuerdo que la Piel de los Mortales es como un Papel.

GAZ: No los Deprimas.

DIB: GAZ que ases aquí con ese Chacal ¿No vendrían hasta el cumple Años de Papá?

PEPITO puso las Maletas en el suelo.

PEPITO: Si yo también te Extrañe Mortal-Cuñado.

Dijo en sarcasmo, desvió su mirada a sus Crías.

PEPITO: Niños pórtense bien, solo no se coman a nadie.

Los Gemelos soltaron la Gabardina de DIB y corrieron abrazar a su Padre.

JINY: Lo prometo PADRE.

PEDRITO: Yo no lo prometo, pero lo intentare PA.

PEPITO se puso de Rodillas y los abrazo con Cariño.

DIB se acerco a GAZ sangrando por los arañazos de sus Sobrinos

-Toco los Cuernos de GAZ con unos guantes especiales, Ella le gruño molesta.

GAZ: DIB tienes que hacer eso cada vez que me vuelves a ver, Tonto.

DIB: Sigo sin entender como te crecieron esos Cuernos, y como tu mirada obtuvo ese brillo rojizo, y como tu cabello se volvió tan profundamente Negro sin oler a Tinte, además como te crecieron esa Garras. A un que la Respuesta es clara, ese Hijo de Chacal te Hechizo.

GAZ: ¡NO TE IMPORTA DIB! Si te dirijo la palabra solo es por que asumo que Papá no esta, así que te lo diré a Ti. PEPITO y Yo nos vamos de Segunda Luna de Miel, a si que PEDRITO y JINY se quedaran contigo una semana.

DIB: ¡QUE! pero GAZ tengo asuntos importantes con los ojos Hinchados, y le sigo la pista a ZIM en un plan Malvado, además PEDRITO y JINY son…

GAZ lo vio seria.

GAZ: Demonios.

DIB: Iba a decir Inquietos.

GAZ: No me importa que tengas esas Infantiles Reuniones con ese grupo de Infelices Asolapados de los ojos Hinchados, y menos que quieras detener a el Inútil de ZIM en un patético Plan. Así que cuídalos bien y no los dejes comer Azúcar.

GAZ le tiro otra Maleta a DIB, y voltio a ver a PEPITO que abrazaba fuerte a sus Hijos.

PEPITO: solo es una semana Niños.

PEDRITO: y si Tu y MA se quedan con nosotros.

JINY: Si estaríamos los 4 con el Tío DIB.

GAZ tomo a PEPITO de la espalda y lo levanto del suelo deshaciendo el abrazo.

GAZ: Hora de Irnos, y Niños si Queman la casa, solo no Quemen mi Cuarto.

Los Gemelos se despedían con sus Manitas con Garritas, mientras GAZ salía de la casa arrastrando a PEPITO con una Mano de la Espalda.

-DIB salió a la Puerta agritar desesperado.

DIB: ¡NO GAZ NO ME DEJES SOLO CON ELLOS! ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ PERDI UN DEDO!

* * *

PEPITO y GAZ desaparecieron en la Oscuridad de la Noche. DIB serró la puerta resinado.

DIB: Bueno son mis Sobrinos y cierto que son Demonios lúgubres… pero solo tienen 7 Años. Quizás esto no sea tan Malo.

Los Ojos de DIB se abrieron como Platos al ver que PEDRITO caminaba en el techo.

PEDRITO: Mírame Tío DIB.

DIB: ¡POR JUPITER! ¡PEDRITO BAJATE DE HAY!

DIB intentaba saltar y Bajar a su Sobrino del Techo, cuando sintió que JINY lo jalaba de la Gabardina.

JINY: Tío DIB se acabaron los bocadillos.

DIB: ¿Cuales bocadillos? ¡POR MARTE! ¡JINY ESOS NO ERAN BOCADILLOS! ¡ERAN MIS ULTIMOS OSITOS DE GOMITA ENCANTADOS!

DIB vio muy molesto a JINY, Ella comenzó a llorar muy triste.

JINY: Lo siento.

PEDRITO se cruzo de brazos aun parado en el Techo.

PEDRITO: Ya empezó.

JINY lloro con más intensidad, DIB comenzó a sentirse mal.

DIB: JINY no llores. No importa solo eran unos Tontos Osos.

JINY se seco las lágrimas sonriendo.

JINY: Te Quiero Tío DIB.

Se arrojo sobre DIB y le introdujo sus Garras en la Espalda abrazándolo.

DIB: ¡AAAAAHHH! ! JINY ESO DUELE!

JINY se puso muy triste por habré lastimado a su Tío Favorito y Único. Volvió a llorar con más Intensidad mientras golpeaba el piso con fuerzas y así temblar la casa, por los golpes de sus puños en el piso.

JINY: ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡TIO DIB!

La casa temblaba más.

DIB: ¡POR MERCURIO! ¡JINY YA NO LLORES, NI GOLPES EL PISO! ¡POR SATURNO DERUNBARAS LA CASA!

PEDRITO: Mira Tío DIB vuelan.

PEDRITO así levitar todas las cosas de la Casa. DIB cargo a JINY y la mesia para que se calmara, e intentaba mantener en su lugar algunas cosas de la Casa.

DIB: ¡PEDRITO DEJA DE ASER ESO! y baja del Techo. JINY por favor Cálmate. ¡PADRE DONDE ESTAS!

* * *

Mientras lejos de hay. GAZ y PEPITO caminaban en un PARQUE, que tenia un pequeño Lago, eran las 12:30 Am, la Noches estaba completamente Oscura, solo alumbraba la Luna que estaba llena.

PEPITO: 2 preguntas Mi Princesa del Infierno ¿1 donde vamos? ¿2 por que caminamos si podemos Tele-Trasportarnos?

GAZ seguía caminando.

GAZ: Necesitaba caminar, y vamos algún lugar donde podamos estar solos. Se supone que es nuestra Segunda Luna de Miel.

PEPITO dejo de caminar y vio ese pequeño Lago de ese solitario PARQUE, olio el Aroma de su Esposa en el Aire. Recordó lo de ase un momento en el Cuarto, cierto que estaba muy Cansado por cuidar a sus Crías todos el día, pero su Deseo Infernal por su Esposa era mas fuerte que el Cansancio.

Sus Garras crecieron y sus ojos se volvieron más Rojos Quemantes. Miro como GAZ caminaba despacio de espaldas, se miraba tan Serena como una Presa ante su Certero Cazador.

Se lazo sobre Ella, dando un fuerte Rugido, asiéndola caer de Espaldas bruscamente a el Suelo.

GAZ: ¡IDIOTA! PEPITO no estés jugando, te dije que iríamos a un lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos y…

PEPITO no la dejo terminar, la voltio y le dio un brusco Beso en los Labios destrozándolos, eso hizo que GAZ diera un pequeño pujido de Excitación.

PEPITO desgarro su blusa con sus filosas Garras, rompió el Beso viéndola a los ojos con Deseo, puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

PEPITO: para que esperar GAZ, podemos enpesar la Segunda Luna de Miel aquí.

PEPITO sujeto las muñecas de GAZ y las puso sobre su cabeza, deslizo despacio su lengua en su delgado cuello. GAZ sentía su respiración volverse agitada y su temperatura volver a Elevarse, Abrió sus Piernas y abrazo con ellas las caderas de PEPITO, sintiendo que la Infernal Erección de su Esposo volvía a despertar y palpitar.

GAZ: PEPITO,,, estamos,,, en un PARQUE,, aaaaa,,

Dio un pequeño Pujido por que PEPITO le mordió el Cuello.

PEPITO: No podre esperar más.

-Le susurro dándole pequeños Besos en el cuello.

PEPITO: te Necesito ahora, lejos de todo.

Su delgada cola de Demonio aparecía moviéndose de forma Juguetona. Bajo sus Garras y destrozo toda la ropa de GAZ, dejándola como siempre solo con su Collar de Calavera, símbolo que era la predestinada para ser su Amada Esposa.

GAZ sintió una fresca brisa por tener su cuerpo desnudo ante la noche. La sensación de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el Pasto y las Garras de su Demonio rosando su Piel, descarando con deseo su Ropa, la enloquecía de Deseo por El, su cuerpo comenzó a Emanar fuego y sus ojos se volvieron completamente Rojos de Deseo.

-Empujo a PEPITO asiéndolo caer bruscamente sobre el Pasto, ahora Ella se lanzaba sobre el como una Bestia Hambrienta, sus Garras crecieron y desgarro toda la Ropa de su Esposo dejándolo igual que Ella solo con el Collar de Calavera, sus Manos comenzaron un recorrido por su Marcado pecho tipo a cleta y fueron bajando buscando su Erección, mientras sus labios Semi-Mortales besaban ese marcado pecho y se detenían a morder sus Tetillas.

PEPITO daba pequeño Rugidos de Excitación por las mordidas de su Esposa, deslizo sus manos con Garras por su blanca Espalda llegando a sus Muslos, acariciándolos y rasguñándolos levemente con sus Demoniacas Garras.

GAZ encontró el Infierno de PEPITO y lo acaricio con ambas manos lo floto, deseosa de oír los rugidos y palabas en otra lengua que la excitaban. PEPITO no se tardo en comenzar a jadiar y retorcerse bajo el cuerpo de GAZ rugiendo cada vez mas fuerte, Ella flotaba cada vez más rápido su Infernal Erección que palpitaba en sus manos, PEPITO se retorcía más y aumentaba los Rugido. GAZ bajo rápido y metió ese Infierno en su Boca.

PEPITO se estremeció por el contacto de esa húmeda Boca acariciando despacio su Infierno con su Lengua, saboreando lento cada centímetro, comenzó a succionarlo lento y luego rápido, moviendo su cabeza de atrás para adelante cada vez mas rápido.

PEPITO comenzó a decir palabras en otra lengua jadiando, su voz se había vuelto muy grabe, metía sus Garras en la Tierra y el pasto del suelo del PARQUE, retorciéndose de Placer.

Un Aura de Fuego comenzó a rodearlos, Quemando el Pasto y algunos Arboles, el Cielo se volvía a un mas Oscuro, una oscuridad de puras Tinieblas sin ninguna Estrella, la Luna se volvía Roja sangre, pero brillaba como Jamás, el Agua del Lago se calentaba y Emanaba Vapor. Era mucha Energía Demoniaca junta.

GAZ succionaba cada vez mas rápido el Infierno de PEPITO, sentía que su Vagina se humedecía cada vez mas, la sangre de sus venas Ardía, su temperatura explotaba de Elevada.

PEPITO emana Fuego por su piel, era mucho Placer pero lo Aumentaría

-Toma las Caderas de GAZ con sus Manos y acerco esa húmeda Vagina a sus Infernales Labios, comenzó aprobar ese caliente liquido que tanto Amaba de su Esposa, metía cada segundo mas profundo su lengua, succionando esa Vagina que se humedecía mas.

A la vez Envestía a un Ritmo rápido esa húmeda Boca. GAZ Asia más rápido el movimiento de atrás para adelante de su cabeza, ahogando los Pujidos que eran provocados por la Infernal Lengua de su Esposo entrando más a su Vagina. Era tan placentero, Ella había querido torturarlo saboreando lento su Erección, pero era El, el que la torturaba con ese Pasional 69.

GAZ comenzaba a quedarse sin Aire, PEPITO envestía más rápido su Boca, ahogando sus pujidos, y succionaba mas su Vagina.

El Aura de fuego que los rodeaba crecía, Quemaba mas Arboles y el Pasto, la Luna se volvía mas Rojo Sangre, el Lago Ebria con Vapor.

GAZ sentía igual que PEPITO venir el primer Orgasmo de la Noche, sintiéndolo como Fuego salir de Ellos, viniéndose en la Boca del otro a la misma vez. GAZ trago todo ese caliente liquido que Quemaba su garganta, PEPITO lo trago saboreándolo lento.

GAZ se quito de encima de PEPITO, para intentar recuperar el Aliento, respiraba agitada, casi se ahoga esta vez, miro el cielo y se perdió viendo la Luna roja Sangre un momento.

* * *

Mientras lejos.

DIB seguía a su Sobrino por toda la casa. PEDRITO corría por las paredes y el Techo.

PEDRITO: ¡AL CALSAME TIO DIB!

DIB: ¡POR JUPITER! ¡PEDRITO DETENTE TE VAS A LASTIMAR!

DIB salto y al fin pudo atrapar a su pequeño sobrino con sus brazos.

DIB: te tengo, por Júpiter ni perseguir a PIE GRANDE cansa tanto. Por cierto ¿Donde estará tu Hermana? cuando dejo de llorar se durmió en el Sofá, me descuide un segundo y la perdí de vista.

PEDRITO: JINY quiere externa sus Garras, debe estar desgarrando algo Tío DIB.

DIB: ¿algo? como que.

JINY llego corriendo con muchas camisas de DIB desgarradas hechas figuritas de Diablitos y flores.

JINY: Mira Tío DIB ice Arte con tu Ropa, te gusta.

Pregunto muy feliz.

DIB: ¡JINY!

Se calmo rápido mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando no gritarle de nuevo a su pequeña sobrina oh sino se pondría a llorar de nuevo y sacudiría la casa.

DIB: ¿Niños no quieren comer algo?

PEDRITO y JINY: ¡SI!

DIB cargo también a JINY y camino a la cocina, tal vez así se calmarían un segundo. Su celular Sonó, bajo a sus sobrinos y contesto.

DIB: Hola… ¿Que pasa algo paranormal en el PARQUE de la ciudad?

PEDRITO: mira JINY el Tío DIB tiene dulces en la Alacena.

JINY: También tiene Donas.

Los Gemelos comenzaron a comer todo lo azucarado de la cocina, DIB seguía hablando con el Celular.

DIB: Por que precisamente hoy… ¿y la Luna esta Roja sangre? … por Mercurio eso si es Extraño. Pero no puedo ir, estoy cuidando a mis… Sobrinos.

PEDRITO y JINY: ¡AZUCAR!

Comenzaron a saltar por toda la cocina y destrozar las paredes, estaban mas imperativos, DIB voltio a ver aterrado.

DIB: ¡NIÑOS SU MADRE ME DIJO QUE NO COMIERAN AZUCAR! ¡DEJEN DE DESTROZAR LAS PAREDES!… perdón tengo que colgar.

DIB arrojo el Celular y intentaba atrapar a sus pequeños sobrinos que revotaban en las paredes y las destrozaban, JINY comenzó a comerse pedazos de paredes y PEDRITO emanaba fuego por la piel, daba vueltas en los mueves y los Quemaba.

DIB: ¡JINY NO TE COMAS ESO! ¡PEDRITO ESTAS QUEMANDO TODO! ¡AYUDAME PADRE!

* * *

Mientras lejos de hay se escuchaba un Camión de Bomberos pasar rápido por el PARQUE sin notar que varios Arboles se Quemaban, y seguían su rumbo a la casa que los llamo un Loco desesperado.

PEPITO estendió sus brazos en el Pasto Quemado, se sentía tan relajado estando solo con su Esposa alejado de Todo.

-Vio que GAZ miraba la Luna Roja Sangre. La piel Desnuda de su Esposa bajo la Luz de esa Extraña Luna, la Asia ver mas Deseable.

Se sentó y comenzó a Besar la Espalda de GAZ, deslizando sus Manos con Garras en sus hombros, buscando sus firmes Senos.

GAZ cerraba los ojos, disfrutando los húmedos Besos de su Demonio recorriendo su Espalda y bajando cada vez mas en ella, sentía como esas Infernales Manos encontraban sus Senos y los Acariciaban de forma brusca, provocándole leves Pujidos de excitación.

GAZ: PEPITO,,,aaaa,,,

El Instinto de PEPITO volvió a despertar por escuchar su Nombre dicho en un sexi Pujido, su Erección volvió a Endurecerse palpitando. GAZ sentía que la Rosaba, ya no podía contenerse, lo Necesitaba dentro de Ella chocando sus cuerpos uno contra el otro ahora.

Volvió a Empujar a PEPITO asiéndolo caer de nuevo en el Quemado Pasto, se acomodo sobre las Caderas de PEPITO asiendo que su Erección la Penetrara, tomo sus Muñecas con Ambas Manos y las puso sobre su cabeza.

PEPITO: aaa,,, GAZ.

Dijo en un Jadeo sintiendo como GAZ ponía todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, y apretaba más sus muñecas con sus manos con largar Garras. GAZ se acomodo mejor a modo que la Erección Penetrara por completo su Vagina, lo vio a los ojos Quemándolo con su mirada, uso un tono seductor imitando el que El usaba con Ella.

GAZ: Lo siento Príncipe de las Tinieblas, pero hoy tu serás el Sometido.

PEPITO le sonrió con lujuria, sintiéndose placenteramente sometido bajo el cuerpo de su Esposa, que igual que el suyo Emanaba Fuego.

GAZ comenzó a mover rápido sus Caderas montando a esa Bestia, PEPITO la Envistió a un Ritmo el doble de rápido y brusco.

El Aura de Fuego que los rodeaba crecía y Quemaba casi todos los Arboles del PARQUE, la Luna parresia Escurrir Sangre, el Agua del Lago Ebria similar a la Lava de un Volcán.

GAZ: ¡PEPITO! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡PEPITO!

Gritaba de placer moviendo más sus caderas, y apretando las Muñecas de PEPITO.

PEPITO: ¡GAZ! ¡GAZ! ¡GAZ!

Gritaba el Nombre de su Amada aumentando las Envestidas, entrando cada vez mas profundo en ese cuerpo Semi-Mortal que le pertenecía. Esa sensación de sus Cuerpos Chocando en el Van y Ven de las Brutales Envestidas, eran demasiado placentero.

GAZ: ¡PEPITO! ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!¡SIGUE MAS RAPIDO! ¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡MÁS RAPIDO! ¡AAAAAAAHHH! ¡PEPITO! ¡AAAAAAAHHH!

Le grito moviendo más Rápido sus Caderas, apretando mas sus muñecas asiéndolas sangra por sus Filosas Garras. PEPITO no lo pensó 2 veces, la Envistió mas Rápido con una brutalidad Inhumana, sacándole gritos de Placer, esa sensación de estar Sometido como una Bestia ante su Domadora lo estimulaba mas a Envestirla con brusquedad.

GAZ: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡PEPITO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡PEPITO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

PEPITO: ooh, ¡GAZ!,,,aaaa

Decía su Nombre entre Jadeos y gritando.

La Luna escurría Sangre y su brillo se volvía mas Encendido, comenzaba a Temblar muy fuerte en la Ciudad sin Nombre, sacudiéndola en un fuerte Terremoto, todos los Arboles del PARQUE ardían Quemándose, el Agua del Lago ya era Lava de Caliente.

GAZ: ¡MAS, MAS, MAS! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡PEPITO MÁS! ¡AAAAAAAAAHH!

Le grito moviendo mas sus Caderas y apretando sus Muñecas bañadas de su sangre por sus filosas garras que se introducían mas profundo en ellas por el agarre, eso Excitaba mas a PEPITO, provocando que sus Envestidas fueran el triple de Bruscas a una mayor Velocidad, gritaba palabras en otra Lengua con su voz vuelta muy grave, entre Jadeos y Rugidos demoniacos de placer.

GAZ: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡PEPITO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!

GAZ serraba con fuerzas sus Ojos, disfrutando la sensación de su Cuerpo Chocar con el de su Demonio, de esas Salvajes Envestidas entrando casa vez mas profundo dentro de Ella, Escuchar esas Palabras en otra Lengua con voz Grabe de poseído y esos excitantes Rugidos de Placer la Enloquecían.

PEPITO: ¡GAZ!

Grito entre un fuerte Rugido de Placer, que se escucho hasta en el Infierno, Aumentando aun mas las Salvajes Envestidas con brusquedad.

El PARQUE ardía en Fuego, toda la Ciudad sin Nombre estaba aterrada con el Terremoto que no paraba.

GAZ seguía montando esa Bestia, sintiendo que por cada fuerte y brusca Envestída que le sacaba fuertes gritos de Placer se desfallecía, cada vez movía mas sus caderas apretando las muñecas de su Esposo, pasando así quien sabe cuanto tiempo, estar así era su perfecto Infierno, mas sintiendo venir un fuerte Orgasmo dentro de Ella, se aferro mas a esas muñecas moviendo sus caderas.

PEPITO estaba en las Mismas sintiendo que ese fuerte Orgasmo que Venia lo así aumentar mas las Envestidas, disfrutando cada segundo de ese Infernal y perfecto Momento, dio las ultimas Envestidas mas Salvajes y Bruscas, viniéndose dentro de GAZ, quemándola por dentro. GAZ grito viniéndose a la misma vez que El.

GAZ: ¡PEPITO! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

PEPITO: ¡GAZ!

El Fuego consumió los Arboles y el Pasto del PARQUE. GAZ sentía ese liquido caliente entra por montones dentro de Ella Quemándola, mientras caía cansada sin poder respirar sobre el Pecho marcado tipo Protagonista de Video-Juego de PEPITO, lo abrazaba débilmente.

GAZ: PEPITO.

Dijo entre un suspiro de satisfacción recuperando el Aliento.

PEPITO: GAZ.

Susurro abrazándola.

El Terremoto acabo, el Aura de Fuego se desvaneció, todo el Pasto y los Arboles se consumían Quemados, el Agua del Lago volvía a la Normalidad.

PEPITO: GAZ ¿Crees que los Niños estén bien?

GAZ uso un tono frio.

GAZ: Si lo están, escuche un Camión de Bomberos pasar. Amenos no Quemaran mi Cuarto, y DIB puede ser lo que sea, pero se que daría su Patética vida por Ello. Además solo es una semana.

PEPITO se calmo un poco con sus palabras, sabia que era cierto que sus Hijos estarían seguros divirtiéndose con su Único Tío, además Ellos necesitaban su tiempo a solas, mas en esta segunda Luna de Miel, que sabia tan Deleitable como la Primera.

* * *

PEPITO hizo que se Tele-Trasportaran a su cuarto en el Infierno con un Aura de Fuego.

-PEPITO la seguía Abrazando, sintiendo que sus Collares de Calavera se Enredaban, acaricio su cabello con una Mano, enredando sus Garras en el.

PEPITO: ¿GAZ te gusta ser mi Esposa?

GAZ lo abrazo mas, apunto de caer dormida por el Cansancio.

GAZ: Si. Pero no diré nada cursi.

PEPITO: No es necesario GAZ, ya lo oí una vez ase años en el baño de tu cuarto, y con eso me basta.

Sonrió para si abrazándola mas, apunto de quedarse Dormido, abrazando a su Perfecto Infierno, a su Princesa del Infierno, a su Predestinada Esposa, a su Infernal Familia, a su Infernal Tormento, a su Deseo Infernal, a la Madre de sus Hijos, a su Alma Gemela, a Su Felicidad, a su "TODO", que era su Esposa GAZ. Teniendo la Satisfacción que Eternamente la Tendría en sus brazos.

**(FIN)**

**Ahora si Fin XD ok quiero aclarar unas cosas.**

**PEDRITO y JINY los invente con mi Amiga, son OCs nuestros y nacieron para este cap.**

**Porque GAZ es Semi-Mortal? por que al ser la Esposa de PEPITO paso aser mitad Demonio.**

**Por que siempre describia que PEPITO tenia una cola? bueno es un Demonio, exitado me imagino que una Demoniaca cola apareseria XD ideas mias.**

**Sobre la personalidad de PEPITO como dije en el primer Cap, se la cambie mucho, como repito este fic mas bien era un Juego con una Amiga, asi que no pude evitar escribir sobre un PEPITO asi (espero no habre ofendido a ningun Fan, si fue asi me disculpo)**

**Ok si hay alguna duda pueden asermela saber. **

**Por ultimo pero no menos importante, MI LINDA K si este fic nacio fue por ti, (jajaja somos las primeras y unicas fans de esta pareja XD) obviamente te dedico los 3 Te Quiero HIJA.**

**Ya mucho bla, bla, bla. de nuevo gracias por habre leido esta Raresa de Fic, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos Lindos.**


End file.
